


Wings AU; Ladybugs Have Wings Too [HIATUS]

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Bad is good, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Different Butterfly, Different Miraculous Holders, Evil Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Evil Master Fu, F/F, F/M, Fox Miraculous, Fox Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gabriel is a Good Parent okay, Good Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Good Is Bad, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, He doesn't know how to parent Adrien, I don't know what I'm doing, Is this too many tags, Ladybugs have wings, Lila Rossi Redemption, M/M, Multi, Normal Person Gabriel Agreste, Other, Peacock Holder, Pray for Marinette's soul, Protective Luka Couffaine, Random Updates, Self-Insert, Slow Updates, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Toxic Relationships, Turtle Lila Rossi, Turtle Miraculous, We Stan Good Dad Gabriel, Wings AU, Wings Business, Wings Organization, he doesn't keep his wife in a Box, he fixes his mistakes, he's just in grief and mourning, i'm not actually going to put much cursing, oc-insert, switched sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: [ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE]In which not only birds have wings; so do ladybugs.Or, to make more sense; morals are not black and white, good and bad sides are switched and blurred, an old man is a fool, a freed cat doesn't know of the world, and a young girl is forced on to a pedestal, being pulled by puppet strings. And when those strings are finally cut, instead of falling, the ladybug flies free.[Or; to make even more sense -the AU nobody quite asked for or expected, but appeared in the middle of nowhere to give some characters a chance, add new characters completely, and to destroy the fates of others. Welcome, readers.]
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Will add more when needed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. A Start

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually no clue what I'm doing, this is my first fic posted here AND one of my first stories with more mystery and darkness surrounding it. Wish me luck...seriously.

_A hero._

_One that when fallen, always gets up and saves the day._

_Always thinks of a strategy exactly when time is running out._

_Stops the villain._

_But who is a hero, and who is a villain?_

_Is the world so black and white?_

If Marinette could have, she’d have never keepen the miraculous. She’d have given it away to somebody more deserving. 

_No, not in the way you’re thinking - she wants to let go of the sky weighing heavy on her shoulders._

Perhaps Alya, who left Marinette behind in a millisecond. 

It would be deserving. Marinette had been good. She had been the light. _No. Ladybug was._

Ladybug was seen as the hero of the city, yes? Defeating the akumas, stopping the butterfly miraculous user. 

_But who was the real hero or villain? Was she just a puppet on a string, manipulated to listen to the whims of just anybody? If anything, she prefers being herself. Making her own choices. She always hated being forced to comply. Better unique and alone than a used puppet, stuck in their own world._

She wasn’t sure when she got suspicious, exactly. It made sense, at some point. 

The akumas weren’t forced onto anybody. They didn’t latch on to _emotions,_ but instead _pleas for help._

There wasn’t much area damage. It was like the akuma was being asked to not damage things or people.

Tikki being unable to say some things.

Eventually, it all made sense when one day Marinette had overheard something she probably shouldn’t have. 

_It all made sense. There was no black and white, only gray and dark gray and light gray and selfishness._

_Then where did she stand on the spectrum? She was a puppet, she realized._

_She no longer wished to be on this side, whichever side this was._

_She was not a puppet._

So instead she followed her own whims. It was nice, she had good friends now, she was herself. She could design by her own leisure. She could take breaks from _being Ladybug._

_But of course, now you are confused, dear reader. Watcher, overlooker, fan, whichever which you call yourself by._

_Curious._

_What happened? Well, this is the story of how a puppet cut off its strings and grew wings, how a flock of birds took flight, and how everything is not just black, white, or gray._

**Story Begin**

It began the exact same way - a kind girl bumps into an old man, and she helps him up. She returns home to find a weird jewelry box on her desk. 

This girl, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_ is told to become a hero to save the world as they know it..to hold the power of a _god,_ and withstand it. At first, she wants to give it away as soon as possible, but instead she is brave and takes on the impossible challenge.

Then, she meets a black cat _obsessed_ with the idea of soulmates. Marinette doesn’t know what to say to him. He tells her his identity.

She never tells him hers.

This is the beginning, perhaps, of where it strays from the original.

\--

Marinette woke up on time to bring macarons to her class as she usually did every school year. Marinette sighed, grabbing her bag and then walking to school while carefully holding the box of macarons. Along her way there, she spots a tired lady sitting outside a cafe. The lady’s pretty, with dark hair flowing just below her shoulders, moderately dark skinned hand curled around a cup of coffee, eyes warm behind her glasses to the person opposite of her. The lady’s dark brown eyes catch Marinette’s stare, and the lady waves to her good-naturedly. Marinette waves back shyly, before continuing her walk.

Marinette can’t help but think of a pretty outfit for the lady - dark reds and black mixing together to make a comfy outfit. . . yet with a touch of danger. For some reason, Marinette could remember the lady’s sitting. It reminded her of somebody prepared to get up any moment and leap straight into a fight.

Marinette shakes her head to rid herself of the thoughts, and then runs into somebody. A bit dazed from falling, she stands up and realizes she crashed straight into an old man!

“Ack! _I’m so sorry,_ Monsieur, are you alright?” she helps him up and then picks up her box of now ruined macarons. 

“Ah, I’m fine but- your macarons. A pity,” he begins, then opens the box and eats one of the crushed desserts, “-but it still tastes delicious.”

Marinette gives a grateful smile and then goes on with her day, not realizing the new weight in her purse. 

\--

“Hi, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You are?” Marinette asked her seatmate, a pretty brunette with glasses. 

“I’m Alya Cesaire, future reporter! Nice to meet you, Marinette.” the girl grins, shaking hands with the other girl.

“Here, want a macaron? Some were crushed, but this one looks good,” Marinette offered, “Look, we can share!”

Marinette split the macaron in two, handing the bigger one over to Alya, who happily ate the half.

“Woah, this is delicious!” Alya gasped before asking, “Did you make this yourself?”

Marinette gave a shy smile before explaining her parents are bakers, the two girls happily talking before a certain blonde showed up, hand on her hips and a look that just screamed _I’m better than you._ Behind her nervously stood a ginger with big glasses and two sets of books in her arms. Marinette knew these two girls; they’d been in the same class for years. It truly was unfortunate they were in the same homeroom again this year in highschool, honestly. Marinette had known _Chloe_ longer though (as Sabrina had only entered their class later in), and Chloe was honestly a massive drama queen. The ultimate spoiled brat.

“Excuse _you,”_ Chloe said, head tilted slightly up to the sky snobbishly. 

Marinette gritted her teeth, before looking up to Chloe, “What do you want, Chloe?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, as if wondering why Marinette couldn’t understand, but alas, Marinette wasn’t a mind reader - a real shocker, I know. 

Chloe looked down at them (literally), “That’s _my_ seat, Dupain-Cheng. Move it.”

Marinette looked up, bewildered. Sabrina piped up, “Chloe _has_ sat in that spot for the past few years, actually!”

Alya looked shocked, and Marinette just glared at the Mayor’s daughter before shaking her head. 

“Let’s just go, Alya.”

The brunette looked conflicted but moved over anyways to the opposite row anyway. 

\--

Marinette walked home, sighing. Chloe had been just as rude as usual, but Alya seemed pretty nice. Then Marinette remembered the pretty lady from this morning at the cafe and decided to sketch out the outfit she’d imagined. 

She opens her bag to grab one of her pencils, then feels a box in her bag.

“Wha…?” she asked herself, taking out the box. Was it a present from her mom or something? Maybe she swapped bag- wait no, she designed her own bag, that’s impossible. Frowning, she takes out the box and opens it, getting a glimpse of earrings inside the box.

Then, a pretty light shines, and a little bug thing appears. 

Marinette screams.

The bug thing looks over calmly.

Marinette grabs her bag and throws it.

“W-woah! Calm down,” the bug speaks.

Wait. The bug. Speaks.

_“What are you?!”_ Marinette screeches, holding up a random textbook to hit the bug- alien?? 

“I’m Tiki, the goddess of Creation, and your kwami!”

That makes Marinette pause.

_Goddess? Kwami?_

And then Marinette calms down and talks to Tiki.

\--

“So, I’m supposed to be what- a _heroine?_ N-no way. I can’t!” Marinette babbled, “This must be wrong. It simply _can’t_ be true, I mean, I’m clumsy and stupid and only a teenager!”

She turned to Tiki, “ _Plus,_ how am I supposed to find two miraculous, when you don’t even know where they are!”

Tiki tried to calm her new Chosen, “ _Please,_ w- the other kwami and I need your help, Marinette! Besides, you should be gaining a partner with the Black Cat miraculous anyway. You’ll be _fine.”_

Marinette shook her head, “No. I-I should give this away to somebody else- maybe Alya! She likes heroes, so i-it would work out. _I don’t want to do this.”_

Marinette put the earrings back away into the box, closing it as Tiki disappeared from sight and Marinette sat on her bed. 

_What just happened._

She decided it would be best to sleep on it, and collapsed into her bed. 


	2. "I Did Not Sign Up For This"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to give away the miraculous.
> 
> The universe says no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter <3  
> let's just say i write best at night, when nobody is there to distract me..
> 
> ANYWAYS somebody pointed out I spelled Tikki wrong, which I fix haha
> 
> I'm getting my sister to be a beta for me to check for grammar mistakes and such like that +-+

Marinette woke up to her third alarm, and grumpily climbed out of bed, her hair a mess. She hopped into the shower quickly, before getting dressed into her usual outfit; a simple white shirt and pink pants, paired with her cute sweater and she grabbed her bag. Remembering the events from yesterday, she made up her mind to give the miraculous-thing to Alya; surely the strong-willed brunette could handle it. 

She gave quick kisses to her parents’ cheeks before heading out of the bakery with a muffin in hand, walking to school, passing the same cafe as yesterday.

And once again she sees the lady sitting outside the cafe - but this time, a shorter woman is joining her. The woman has puffy hair (which is the best way Marinette can describe it), with the tips fading teal. 

Marinette continues on her way to school, wondering how often the lady sits at that cafe. 

At class, a certain blonde spits out her gum onto the seat of a certain pigtail-haired girl, a smirk on her face.

A  _ kind  _ model frowns, “Chloe, that’s not nice,” and moves to clean up the gum, just as Marinette arrives. Alya, walked in a second later.

Marinette glared at the blond boy, “Get away from my seat.”

The blond’s eyes widen and he backs away, “I-I was just trying to- Chloe-”

Marinette rolled her eyes, grabbing a tissue from her bag to pick up the gum and throw it away, “You must be new.  _ Obviously,  _ instead of picking up the gum  _ yourself _ , you could have just warned me, thanks.”

_ [See that, readers? Things have already changed.] _

With that, Marinette sits down in her seat, Alya sliding in next to her. The blonde goes to sit down in the front seat, and Marinette frowns, wondering why he seemed familiar-!

_ Oh. _

The boy is  _ Adrien Agreste, aka super model, aka super rich, aka super influential, AKA THE SON OF HER SECOND FAVORITE DESIGNER- _

And shoot, Marinette had just made enemies with  _ another  _ rich kid. She could only hope he wasn’t like Chloe, though she couldn’t quite count on that either since the two seemed close. 

Marinette groaned, making Alya look over with concern in her eyes and a question on the tip of her tongue, but Marinette shrugged before the brunette could ask anything.

Class began, and the two girls turned their attention to the lesson. Meanwhile, a certain jock passed a note over to Ivan. 

Ivan gave a confused glance over to Kim, before opening and reading the note (taking a few minutes since Kim’s handwriting was  _ a mess _ ). Once he was finished reading the note, he crumpled it into a ball angrily, walking up to Kim.

“What was  _ that?!”  _ Ivan yells, the rest of the class flinching in shock from the normally quiet kid going off like so. Kim, who had absolutely no survival instincts, just shrugged.

“Come on, I was just pointing out that you’re a  _ coward  _ for not confe-” Kim stopped suddenly, interrupted by Ivan grabbing the neck of his shirt to pull him forward, flinching as Ivan got prepared to punch him. 

“That’s  _ enough! _ ” Madame Bustier yelled, making Ivan stop in his tracks. He took a quick glance at Mylene’s quivering form, then he stomped out of the door. 

In the empty locker room, he sunk to the floor, wondering  _ why  _ his anger issues had to exist, why he had overreacted.. But Ivan knew it was true… he was a coward who couldn’t even confess to the girl he liked. He crumpled up Kim’s note even more in his fists.

A beautiful purple butterfly flies through the door, landing on the crumpled piece of paper. A soothing voice runs through his head,  _ “Doux Rêve, or rather Ivan Bruel. It is a pleasure to meet you. I can see that you wish to confess to somebody, yet were made fun of for hesitating. I do not blame you for your anger issues, but I give you the powers of a Dream Scape, with a favor in mind. Will you accept?”  _

Ivan didn’t really dwell too much on the thought there was a voice in his head, but more so on the overwhelming self-hatred, anger at Kim, and fear of even trying to confess to Mylene. Maybe..maybe if he said yes, he could confess to Mylene, maybe Kim would leave him alone. Maybe his anger issues wouldn’t mess everything up.

“Yes, I accept.”

_ “Wonderful, Doux Rêve… good luck.” _

Doux Rêve came out of the locker room, crumpled paper in hand and dark purple masquerade mask upon his face, matching the dark purple suit he had on now. His hands glowed a light purple, and for some reason he knew exactly how to use his newfound power. 

\--

Doux Rêve walked through the classroom door, wisps of magic following his heels. His classmates looked up in confusion and shock.

“Ivan?” one of them asked - although he couldn’t tell which one.

“No, you may call me Doux Rêve,” he gave a serene smile before letting the paper ball float into the air slightly, purple magic glowing around it. Suddenly, a beam of power shot towards Kim and Mylene, the two of them soon finding themselves trapped in a currently empty room.

The other classmates gasped, and Marinette began to panic. Chloe ran out the door, and the rest of their classmates soon followed.

Marinette on the other hand jumped out of the window into the waiting grass, rolling when she hit the ground. Can you really blame her? In her free time in middle school, she liked parkouring around all the close-knit-buildings near her own house. She’d at some point ended up on a low, two-story building but had fallen; and knowing to roll to break her fall, she had and she’d made it out safe and sound. She never did tell her parents about that, did she?

Ignoring that random thought, she grabbed the miraculous from her bag, sitting with her back to the wall. 

Opening it in a panic, she quickly looked to Tikki who came out in a flash of light.

“Marinette! What happened?” Tikki asked immediately, flying up to the girl. Marinette shook, looking up to the tiny kwami.

“Tikki, I- my classmate turned into this Doux Rêve or something- what am I supposed to do?! I haven’t even handed you over to Alya!” Marinette rambled to the kwami. This was  _ not  _ how she’d planned her day to go. 

Tikki caught Marinette’s attention, “Marinette! You were chosen to wield the miraculous for a reason! And although Doux Rêve may not seem to be a harm right now, who knows what will happen later! You must use the miraculous to stop the  _ akuma! _ ”

Marinette wanted to say no . . . but she had  _ seen  _ Mylene and Kim disappear into nothingness when Doux Rêve came into class. And while Doux Rêve hadn’t seemed particularly  _ violent,  _ he did take them away anyways. And based on what had happened to Ivan mere moments before he reappeared as Doux Rêve, Kim could be injured. 

_ If  _ Marinette had seen Alya nearby, she would have gladly handed the miraculous to the brunette. However, she couldn’t see Alya anywhere and right now, she needed to stop Doux Rêve, before he decided to go after other civilians.

_ “Tikki, Spots on!” _

\--

Doux Rêve had moved on, knowing both Mylene and Kim were in his dreamscape. He thought to himself of who else he would need for the perfect confession.

Surely.. Andre, Mylene’s friends, maybe a few other people. He had to make it  _ perfect. _

_ (Because Mylene deserved it, the perfect confession, where Kim couldn’t tease him anymore…) _

So he walked around town, finding Andre’s Ice Cream and capturing the friendly ice cream maker in his  _ Dream Scape. _

Suddenly, a flash of red appeared in front of him. 

A lady dressed in a skintight suit, black spots strategically placed around the bodysuit, dropping down in a fighting stance.

The lady then proceeded to fall to the floor.

“Are..you okay?” he said awkwardly. 

_ “PffFT-”  _ the voice in his head seemed to be laughing. Well, that’s not concerning at all certainly. 

The lady hopped back up to her feet, “I-I’m  _ fine,  _ really, yup, didn’t just. Fall. At all. You saw  _ nothing!”  _

Doux Rêve stared at the lady, blinking twice before returning to his search for Rose and Juleka. Maybe they were in the boat?

Marinette frowned. Wasn’t she supposed to have.. A partner of some sort? Well, maybe they were late. 

“Doux Rêve, right? Wh-what are you trying to  _ do?” _

“I’m trying to make the perfect confession, simple as that. But if you’re going to get in my way…”

And Doux Rêve gave a grin as he brought a random passerby into his Dream Scape.

_ “Well, I’ll have to make sure you’ll stay put.” _

\--

Inside the bathroom, Adrien held his hand with the black ring carefully to his chest.  _ A superhero! _

He got to be a  _ superhero,  _ with a partner  _ destined  _ to be with him. Plagg popped up from the ring, “Adrien, didn’t you see the akuma? You need to transform, your partner is  _ waiting.  _ Or you know, just let the akuma run free..”

  
“Of course! Plagg,  _ claws on!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doux Rêve: Sweet Dream (i.. don't know either. I was going for 'Lovely Date' or the sorts but instead got this. . . )
> 
> For those wondering who the ladies are at the cafe, that's a secret ;)
> 
> although for any of my friends reading this, I think you know who both are honestly-
> 
> also my grades may or may not be dying (legit have a B and C aka lowest grades i've had, ik don't sound like much but my parents be m a d) but yolo 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

I'm super sorry, but honestly the MLB fandom isn't really active right now, and I've lost some inspiration this month. I just couldn't bring myself to write a chapter recently, and I've decided it's better for me to wait on this since this will be a very long fic. I will eventually continue this fic (maybe in 2021), after writing more chapters and deciding on more plot. This way there'd be a better buffer. I was super excited about this but I think I need time before deciding to make a long fic and eventual series. I'll make another note when I begin updating again, which might be sooner or later. I really do hope anybody who did read this and enjoy it doesn't feel too bad since this is my first fic and it's unfortunate I decided a long-time fic. 

:((( again, I'm super sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Please give feedback if you can :D
> 
> Updates are random, because my goal for each chapter is 1k-1.5k words, but my goal is once a week on Sundays just so you know. I have an alarm and everything ;)


End file.
